


12 hours

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, HumanAU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Shy, Songfic, TheaterAU, it's long ass shit, rockbandau, this author loves when Virgil sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Roman likes theater and Virgil.





	12 hours

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired with Emperor's New Clothes by Panic At the Disco. I will make better sense if you listen to it before reading. But no pressure.  
> Also this is my first song-inspired story. I hope it's not that bad.
> 
> link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA

3, 2, 1…

The curtain goes up and Roman walks on the stage.

This is time to start the last act. Of the last performance of this show.

Roman glimpses on the stage behind him which is placed a little bit higher.

Virgil (and the rest of the band) is there of curse, wearing all black, they’re waiting for their moment to play the last song.

Roman dramatically sighs and caresses his bangs. He knows that the audience is watching his every move. He moves around the stage throwing away angry stares and messing up the stuff on “his” desk.

Until the very end he can’t decide whenever he likes or dislikes his character.  Thomas’ witty, he can be charming but he also can be one hell of a bastard. He started off the play as a good boy, perfect office worker with friends and family but he will walk off with pounding headache, on the top of the corporation and completely alone. Roman throws himself on the velvet sofa standing in the corner waiting for another actor to appear on the stage.

Terrance appears in front of him. He’s trembling “in fear”, nervously looking through documents.

“And? Did he succeed?” grunts Roman loudly. His character, Thomas, grabs his necktie trying to loosen it a little bit. 

“He… He lose the case…” stutters Terrance after a minute or two.

Roman smirks.

“This is perfect Terrance.” He laughs evilly, his poisonous voice is the only thing filling the theater. He stops laughing, brings his eyes back on Terrance and hisses “Why aren’t you laughing?”

“I…”

“Isn’t it joyful news? He was the last one! Now we can finally officially declare that we’ve won!” he walks over and grabs Terrance by the collar of his shirt. Terrance is really great actor. “We won! Laugh!”

Terrance tries to let out a laugh but instead all that comes out of his mouth is coughing.

“I c-can’t…” he mumbles quietly and Roman lets go off him, dramatically stepping back.

“What?”

“I can’t do it.” Terrance looks up, his hands formed into fists and eyes burning with fire. “He was the last chance! Your last chance to save yourself! To save your rotting soul! Now he doesn’t have a reason to fight for! He will let go off you! Just like everybody else! Just! Like! Me! Right! Now!” Terrance throws all the documents up into the air and Roman can hear a muffled whispers, the audience haven’t expect that.

“Get out. I don’t want to see you here anymore.” States Roman through his clenched teeth and Terrance stares at him “I said… Get the hell out of here!” Roman grabs the crystal figure standing nearby and whacks it in Terrance’s direction. The latter runs away quickly. He doesn’t look back.

Roman slowly walks over to the figure. It’s shattered. The only thing which is left is small little, golden crown. It’s just of the size of Roman’s finger. He makes sure to raise it up so that audience could see it and starts his marvelous, great, final monologue.

“Only the crown is left… I’m just like the kings from the past eras…” the words flow through Roman’s lips but his mind seems to be occupied with something else.

He knows he can’t look up. He can’t look at the musicians hidden in the shadow above. Always on the plain sight but  forgotten by the audience. But he still takes a glimpse, knowing exactly where Virgil is standing. Did something shine in the shadow? Did someone’s coal eyes let out a light on Roman? Did these cold stones, winked to him like a mesmerizing opals? He can’t tell. Probably not, it’s only the light.

He carries out the monologue but even though it’s his last stage he can’t put his whole heart into these words. Because it’s not his heart anymore.

He crosses the stage still playing with the little crown in his hands and sits on the sofa.

 At first Roman didn’t like the idea of this theater house. I mean… a stage for a play and a stage of rock-band put into one thing? How could this possibly work out? Besides he has always preferred the traditional theater. With a big, wooden stage, costumes and staging only traditional plays. But when his menager brought this script something nagged Roman’s heart. It wasn’t the main protagonist, it wasn’t the prestige (actually it was Roman staring in this show, who was supposed to bring fame to this theater; which he did successfully, the audience’s full), it wasn’t the plot. It was something. A real magic. Destiny.

When he met Virgil for the first time he still didn’t know. For Roman Virgil was just one of the background musicians (he also still didn’t get idea that musicians are actually also a part of the play). In this house the band is voice singing in musicals. Most of the inner thoughts are being sang by them. They are essential. Virgil did gain respect in Roman’s eyes when the actor has heard him singing for the first time. Virgil’s voice could hit all the notes perfectly, every tune sounded like the purest melody. Even if he was singing covers- he still owned them. He made them sound like they were written for him. His vocal could slay either a soft ballad or a strong indie song. But it wasn’t the voice neither. Roman has been trying to come up with the reason for many sleepless nights and tiring stages.

Suddenly he drops down his voice.

Shit, that’s not the part of the script but Roman, but for the first time in his life forgets the lyrics, because he finally knows.

He sees Virgil in his precious memories. He’s laughing.

Roman clears his throat and carries on the monologue. Show must go on.

And honestly? He’s pretty sure he has convinced the audience that the moment of silence was intentional.

Meanwhile Roman’s heart is racing. The only thing he hears is that damned laugh echoing in his head. The most beautiful sound of his life.

He fell for Virgil’s laugh. He fell hard. It all makes sense. Virgil does have a beautiful laugh. After hearing it was only easy to fell for every single aspect of the musician. His voice, his soft gaze, chocolate hair, dark clothes, his stupid affection for My Chemical Romance, his rude comebacks and witty jokes.

Roman feels the tears raising in his eyes and he quickly blinks them away. He can’t start crying on the stage. He’s professional. So why has he fallen for a co-worker? It’s not professional at all. He can’t even say that they are friends. They have been only seeing each other because of the rehearsals and once or two when they hang out with the rest of the crew. Roman still remembers that day when he bought Virgil a coffee. He’s been drinking latte ever since then. And yet Roman is sure that Virgil is indeed the man of his dreams. That they are made for each other.

And this is probably the last day they are spending together. When the show is over, the lights will turn off, Roman will bow, he will go to the after-party knowing that Virgil won’t be there (he has hinted a few days that parties like that aren’t his cup of tea) and he will probably never see Virge again.

“Only crown is left…” he spits these words like a poison. It is poison to him. Because they mean that he has only few minutes left on the stage and less than an hour till the farewell. “Some may say it poisoned my mind… I say it cured me… Some say it’s my curse… I say it’s my blessing… Only crown is left… My only friend… My biggest traitor…” his voice drops and after putting the crown on his finger he hides the face in his hands.

These are the last lines of Thomas E., played by Roman Sanders.

The light is still directed on him though. There are two beams of the light and he knows that even though he can’t look up yet. One is directed on him sitting on the sofa, the other on Virgil on the music-stage.

The first notes of Emperor’s New Clothes by Panic at the Disco fill the theater and Roman has to hold back his tears.

 _„Finders keepers, losers weepers”_ sings the chorus and by then Roman is ready for the final punch. Or at least he’s almost sure that he is.

_“Welcome to the end of eras,_

_Ice has melted back to life._

_Done my time and served my sentence_

_Dress me up and watch me die_ _”_

Virgil’s voice is so pure even in this cruel, bitter tone.  Roman realizes that he’s not ready. Especially not for the next lines.

_“_ _If it feels good, tastes good_ _,_

_It must be mine.”_

Virgil is smirking now. And yes, Roman does feel a little bit hot… He don’t want to admit it but he would probably be on his knees if Virgil said this to him directly.

_“It must be mine_

_Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight_

_And if you don't know now you know."_

_Y_ es. Roman knows. He knows too well.

He knows that now he has to look at Virgil and they will share another long gaze, broken with Virgil going away. Just like in the real life.

Roman hears Virgil's raspy gasp and snatches his head in the direction where the  latter sings. Virgil's eyes are already fixed in Roman. So dark, so beautiful, the light plays with shadows covering half of Virgil's face. There's a fire in Virgil's eyes that Roman adores so much. He wishes it was meant for him but he knows that it's only because of his love to sing.

_"I'm taking back the crooooown."_

Roman would let Virgil take his crown and himself here and now if he is allowed to be honest.

_"I'm all dressed up and naked_

_I see what's mine and take it."_

Roman hopes that his face isn't as red as he thinks it is now.

Virgil tears away his gaze.

Their moment is over.

_"Oh yeah_

_The crown..._

_So close I can taste it_

_I see what's mine and take it_

_Oh yeah!"_

Roman plays with the little crown like he is meant to be. At least he doesn't have opportunity to look up at Virgil. He leans arms over  legs and sighs. Virgil keeps singing and Roman can't decide if he wants this moment to be over or last forever. The more he listens to Virgil's voice, the closer his shadows fall, the more Roman feels like crying.

Has he ever thought of telling Virgil? Maybe. But it just seemed to out of nowhere. They really weren't close at all. They've never talked face to face alone. Roman has never suggested his affection for the latter (except occasional blushes and looking for an excuse to touch Virgil). He knows he acts like a sick-puppy in love. Like he was 15 or 16, not 28. He should have learnt not to fall in love with bad guys. And he thought he did. That was until he fell for Virgil.

Meanwhile Virgil once again starts to sing the refrain and Roman brings his eyes up.

These eyes...

He knows he's being obsessed but it feels like this time the gaze is deeper, with more passion. He knows that it can't be true. And he also knows that his own eyes shine with the similar power. But the one coming from his eyes is real.

_"I'm taking back the crown_

_I'm all dressed up and naked"_

And believe me Roman does feel naked under Virgil's gaze.

_"I see what's mine and take it._

_Oh yeah_

_The crown..._

_So close I can taste it_

_I see what's mine and take it_

_Oh yeah"_

Now it's chorus part and after that- the last refrain. And everything will be over. It's time to deal with that. The light directed at Virgil turns off and the only one who audience can see is Roman. He feels even more naked now. With all his emotions out.

He theatrically looks around as if he was starting to lose his mind. His moves are rapid, usually he loves playing this part but not this time. He tries to notice Virgil's slim silhouette in the shadows but without the positive result.

_"Flip the switch and watch them run."_

Roman jumps up as he is supposed to. In the same moment all the lights on the stage turn on again and... oh God...

Virgil wearing all black stands just in front of Roman.

That's not what's in the script.

And he has never done it before.

Roman tries his best to hide his surprise and Virgil winks to him.

Oh God he winks to him. He's so close.

The heat is emanating from his body (Roman knows that these performances cost Virgil a lot of energy). Black opals in his eyes are shining with all colors. Roman feels as his knees get weaker and weaker. Virgil steps back and Roman can breathe again.

_"I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown_

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

_I see what's mine and take it"_

Roman feels all dizzy. He wanted to end last show by showing the best of his skills but he feels like he's about to faint. Virgil shots a stare into his eyes and he knows that he can probably see all of Roman's emotions right now.

_"The crooown..._

_So close I can taste it"_

He moves closer to Roman.

_"I see what's mine and take it_

_Oh yeah..."_

The light slowly starts fading but Roman and Virgil look into each other's eyes until the end. Accompanied with the chorus singing in the back ground.

Finally everything is black and Roman can't see Virgil at all.

He wants to reach for him but before he manages to do that someone grabs his red necktie and pushes forward until Roman's lips meet Virgil's.

The kiss is deep, dark and mysterious, just like the stage around them. Roman knows that have exactly 30 seconds until the light will turn on again. He can hear the first claps but the sound is muffled. All he can think about is the kiss.

Virgil's lips taste like chocolate with a pinch of salt. They are soft and warm and everything but better than Roman has ever imagined. He can feel Virgil's hand gripping onto Roman's shirt and necktie. His warmth so close to himself. He can't help but raise his hand and wrap it around Virgil's waist. The latter's muscles twitch under Roman's touch and he can't help but smile. That's when Virgil breaks the kiss and assumingly takes a step back.

Roman wants to grab him again and bring him closer but as he throws his hand the light turn on.

There's no one else on the stage.

Only Roman.

\---

To say that the show was a hit is a misunderstanding.

It seems that audience loved how suddenly Virgil appeared on the level of the stage for actors. The applause is louder than Roman has ever heard. He stiffly turns to the audience and bows. The light turn off so that the rest of the performers can walk on the stage and as soon as the last person walks in it turns on again. Everybody bow in the same manner and Roman cautiously looks around. Virgil's not among the musicians nor the actors. He's not here.

The applause is even louder and someone even whistles to boost the high spirits of the actors. But for the first time in his life Roman doesn't want to stay on the stage long after the last scene of the show. He feels like he felt from the sky above and hit the ground really hard.

 When he finally walks off the stage everybody pat him, congratulating his last performance and good work. Valerie shouts to his ear saying something about waiting in her car so they could go to after-party together.

Right the party.

The last thing Roman wants right now.

He's confused and unable to think and act like IT didn't happen. It happened. No one can tell him otherwise. But no one saw that. Even he himself didn't. He only felt it. And felt Virgil. Roman opens the door to his small changing room. It's crowded with his personal stuff and clothes. It's quiet here. At least this one thing. He slides down with his back on the door and gently a little bit scared touches his lips. They still feel warm, he can still taste chocolate and salt. He hides the face in his hands just like his character.

He doesn't know what to do anymore.

He changes quickly and grabs his stuff. He will be back for the rest later anyway. Or ask his manager to pick them up.

As he walks out he realizes that most of the crew has already set off. Valerie and Terrance wait for him in the car.

"Took you quite long Ro." grunts Valerie and puts the key into the gearbox.

"Ready to the party?" Terrance shots a bright smile to Roman who sits in the back seat.

Roman laughs loudly.

"Always."

It still feels like he is on the stage. But now he plays different role. He's chatting and laughing while his heart beat is still uneven and when his mind is still confused beyond the understanding.

"Virge surprised me when he appeared next to you! I had no idea that you two were planning that!" points Terrance suddenly and Roman snaps out of his confusion.  
"We… We were planning this?" he asks surprised. He has never talked to Virgil about this. He hardly ever talked to him directly. Roman for sure would remember that.

"Yeah?" Valerie raises her eye-brow while looking into the mirror at Roman "He told us that you two wanted to surprise us. Actually where is he? I haven't seen him after the show?"

"I... I don't know..." says Roman honestly and drops his gaze down.

“He told me that he has to leave earlier when I was walking on the stage.” Reminds Terrance.

So Virgil told everyone that he's appearance on the stage was planned? But he possibly didn't tell about the... the thing that happened when the lights were turned off, did he? No, it's impossible. Everyone would be talking about that if he did so.

Valerie pulls the gear.

"We've finally arrived! Looks like the party is already going great!" she laughs and so does Terrance. But Roman doesn't feel like laughing at all. If it’s possible he's even more confused. In addition a new feeling appears in his heart. Jealousy. He knows he doesn't have any right to feel like this but... why did Virgil talk to Valerie but ran away right after kissing him? It was just unfair. And nasty. And rude. And left Roman very, very confused. Does Virgil know about Roman's feeling? Was that his way to say goodbye? The final bow?

Roman is surrounded with dancing and cheering people. Someone congratulates him the excellent performance. Someone other states it was pleasure to work with someone like him. The actual star. Roman smiles faintly and says it was pleasure to him too.

He makes his way to the bar and falls on the stall.

He asks bartender for a simple margarita.

His mind is blurred already so a little bit of alcohol won't change a thing in his state.

He's sitting all alone. Everybody else leave the bar as soon as the bartender serves them their drinks.

Roman sips his drink. It hardly burns his throat. Instead he feels burning tears in his eyes.

He fucked up. Royally.

He should just run after Virgil when he could. He could push him off the stage when they were kissing. He could hold his waist tighter. Pull him closer. He could just cling onto Virgil until the light would turn on. He didn't even see his face.

He raises his fingers to the lips once again. He can't taste the chocolate anymore and hums sadly. So that was over. Maybe he will try to catch Virgil somewhere on the street. Maybe he will be waiting for him in the theater? Yes, he will try doing that. He doesn't know how he will squeeze this into his schedule but he will.

"One more." he hands his empty glass to the bartender.

\---

Three drinks later Roman is a little bit more drunk than he intended to be.

He keeps replying the last minutes of the show in his head.

Virgil's intense gaze.

Virgil's wink.

Shadow on Virgil's face.

Virgil in front of Roman.

Virgil's lips.

Virgil. Virgil. Virgil.

He hardly notices that someone sits down next to him.

He doesn't bother to hide the tearless sob.

Virgil. Virgil. Virgil.

Suddenly a small tissue appears in front of him. In the corner there's a question.

 _"Tough night?"_ the handwriting is shaky the letters dance in front of Roman's eyes. He doesn't bother to raise his gaze, takes another sip of his drink and writes back.

_"kinda. one guy kissed me and ran away"_

He pushes the tissue back and it returns almost immediately.

_"Maybe he was scared?"_

Roman chuckles, a tear rolls down his cheek.

_"Why would he be? I was quite obvious by kissing him back."_

It's amazing that he still can write in his state of mind. He slips the tissue down the bar. This time he waits for a reply a little bit longer.

_"If he knew that the person who kissed him back was an actor, he still could be scared. How could he know it's not a pitiful act?"_

Roman reads this sentence over and over again. It makes sense but... he just knows he couldn't possibly kiss a person like he kissed Virgil without true feelings.

_"Well I wasn't acting."_

Scribes back Roman finally and orders another drink. He waits for a tissue to come back with another response but it doesn't come. He sighs and turns face to the right. No one sits beside him anymore. The tissue and the pen lie down on the surface of the bar. Roman blinks surprised. He takes the paper and his eyes immediately fills with tears.

In the left corner of the square tissue there's a phone number with a small note.

_"If what you're saying is truth, not some drunk talk then call me when you’re sober enough to talk._

_-v"_

\---

It's 6 in the morning and Virgil hasn't slept at all ever since he came back home from the after-party. You can hardly tell he attended it. He just came there to see one person.

He restlessly bites his nails. Awful habit considering that he plays guitar.

He stares into his phone, even though his eye-lids are closing down.

It's time for another coffee.

He doesn’t even know why he wants to stay awake so badly.

It's obvious that even if Roman considers calling him (which he probably doesn't) he's not going to do that at 6am.

He pours cold, dark liquid into his mug.

The scent of coffee reminds him of Roman.

Once he treated him with a latte because Virgil forgot to take his wallet.

It was the best latte Virgil has ever had even though usually he drinks only plain espresso.

He sinks into the armchair.

It's velvet.

Like Roman's lips.

He closes his eyes. He's not going to fall asleep he just want to rest his eyes a little bit...

 

He is waken up with a violent knock.

He quickly looks at the clock.

It's 11 am.

12 hours passed since he kissed Roman.

Exactly 12 hours.

Great, just perfect.

He quickly rushes to open the door suspecting it's either the mail or one of his bandmates (he probably had something to do this morning and forgot).

He opens the door widely to see reddish eyes and trembling lips.

His hand slips off the doorknob.

"Wh-what are you doing here Roman?" he asks quietly.

So turns out he did fuck everything with coming to that stupid party, not to mention that kiss. What kind of an idea was that to begin with?

"I... You didn't pick up your phone so I... called to all the people who was working over the play and finally found someone who knows your address and... I'm here..." says Roman practically without breathing.

"So... Why did you call me?" Virgil tries to play it cool but his heart is racing. He leans against the door frame.

"Isn't that obvious?" laughs Roman bitterly "You asked me to do it."

Virgil gulps loudly but this throat is dry.

"Co-cool I suppose..." he rubs his nape slowly, his eyes avoid Roman.

That's why he doesn't see how the latter leans closer. He doesn't see the spark in Roman's eyes. The kiss is a surprise. But a pleasant one. He sinks into it completely. Just like yesterday. Sweet taste of Roman's lips. His dizzying scent. His warm breath and hands around Virgil's waist. He feels like screaming and crying and laughing all at once.

Virgil breaks the kiss when both of them are breathless.

He rests his forehead on Roman's forehead.

"So... That wasn't only a drunk talk? You're really like..." he starts awkwardly.

Roman's smiles widely.

"I'm really like in love with you."

These words take Virgil's breath away.

"Co-cool... Because I'm kinda in love with you too." he replies quietly and their lips seal again in a long, emotional kiss.

 

 


End file.
